


This is What a Real Man Looks Like

by Skylark_Stardust



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Edging, F/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, Spoilers, Submission, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark_Stardust/pseuds/Skylark_Stardust
Summary: Byleth needs something uncomplicated.  What better student is there to fulfill her needs?
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 23
Kudos: 243





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck does a real man look like? I hate every time Sylvain says it, but I couldn't resist.
> 
> What can I say? I STAN Sylvain... against my better judgement.
> 
> I'm working on chapter 2 now, so I guess more is coming (so to speak).

Byleth heard the door slam behind her. She didn’t mean to close it so hard but Edelgard could piss her off like no one else. She was tired, so tired of being used. Edelgard wanted her for her strength, her attention, and even her body but only when it was convenient for her. Edelgard would never really give herself to Byleth. She’d never let herself be vulnerable. And now she had to accept that Edelgard’s ambition would always come first. She’d make an advantageous marriage with a noble. Byleth had known this for a long time and still she just kept giving herself to Edelgard, over and over, hoping that she would eventually see that love was more important, but she never would. 

So here they were, the night before battle, when Byleth’s blood hummed with anticipation. She’d learned when she was a mercenary that before battle the only thing she desired was to feel alive. She’d stay up all night hunting, cliff jumping, climbing to the top of the highest trees, anything she could find. It didn’t take her long to find out there were much better ways. Being one of the only women with a ton of men usually gave her plenty of options. She had her favorites but since arriving at Garreg Mach, she’d been seriously limited. She could choose a random knight or even a guard but she hadn’t met any she found particularly appealing. She had tried to stay away from students, despite eventually falling into things with Edelgard. That was more than sex though. She couldn’t just use a student for sex. That seemed wrong. 

She’d found herself alone with Claude a couple of different times and knew there was tension. All she had to do was give him the go ahead and he’d be down. She also knew Felix wanted her whenever they sparred but he’d never admit it. He would most definitely act like he is above such base desires. She’d also thought about what sex with Dimitri or Ferdinand would be like but she was fairly certain neither of them would want to compromise her virtue, even though that was long gone. Although she had considered all of them, at the end of the day, she was their professor and couldn’t risk them wanting more than she could give, even if they all were the same age. At least she assumed they were since she didn’t really know her own age.

She sighed, roaming the monastery at night wasn’t exactly going to help her get her rocks off but she couldn’t just sit in her room. She was making her way toward the lake when she heard laughter. Turning the corner, she saw Sylvain flirting with a group of girls. She stopped, rolling her eyes as she leaned against the wall to watch him. He ran his fingers through his hair, purposefully making it even more disheveled than it already was. He was so irritatingly handsome because he knew it. She often wished he’d apply himself in class the way he did to chasing women because he was brilliant and strong. He had such potential to be not only one of the strongest fighters but also one of the brightest tacticians. She kept him close to her in battles because she trusted him completely to have her back. Sometimes she even thought he could read her mind, changing strategies before she even vocalized them. They were always on the same page, reading each other and moving with the flow of battle. 

Sylvain was easily her sexiest student. She watched his lithe frame lean languidly against the bench the ladies were sitting on. She could imagine herself doing all kinds of unspeakable things to him but his ego drove her crazy. She thought about punching him just as often as she’d thought about fucking him. Sylvain had given her every opportunity and the thing that always stopped her was that she didn’t think he’d be able to refrain from telling everyone about banging his professor. 

Now as she watched him she realized she’d never heard the names of anyone he’d been with. The entire monastery seemed to know he was with a different woman every night but she had never heard a name. She’d seen him in public with different women—flirting and going on dates—and she even knew who some of those women were but there were never rumors of his actually sleeping with any of them. God, she felt pathetic, lurking in the shadows and obsessing about her student’s sex lives because she couldn’t even get herself laid. The more she thought about it, she realized that people hearing about it wouldn’t be the worst thing. She could always deny it if she felt she needed to and she wouldn’t mind seeing the look on Edelgard’s face when she heard. Besides, if she was going to use a student for sex, who would be better than Sylvain? He used women all the time and she was certain he’d be using her right back.

The girls stood up and she watched Sylvain hug each of them before they walked off toward the dormitory. Byleth found herself making her way toward him before they were even gone. He turned and looked momentarily surprised when he saw her but the look was quickly replaced by his trademark smirk as he said, “Well hey professor, fancy meeting you here.” She secretly hoped he’d keep his mouth closed before he said something asinine that would make her change her mind. Grabbing his hand she silently pulled him toward the green house. “Woah professor what are you doing? Where are we going?” 

Sylvain peppered questions and sounded confused as he trailed behind her while she pulled him along. yanking him inside greenhouse she locked the door before turning toward him. He looked as confused as he’d sounded, searching her face for some clue about what was going on. Maybe she’d made a mistake, it wasn’t too soon to back out. She was starting to have cold feet, thinking this might not be as mindless and meaningless as she’d envisioned. 

Then he smirked again, “What professor, you really just wanted to get me alone?” She rolled her eyes, smiling back at him, “shut up Sylvain.” And then she pushed him against the wall and her mouth was on his. It took him a moment and she felt his confusion but then he responded. His tongue reaching for hers tentatively at first but then ferociously. His hands slid down her body, grabbing her ass and pressing her body against his, hard. He quickly switched positions as she felt her back hit the wall, her arms wrapped around her neck and fingers tangled in the auburn hair. She tugged his head back as her teeth slid over his bottom lip. She swore she heard him growl. 

His tongue slid down her neck and his teeth grazed her ear before his mouth closed over her pulse. Moaning loudly she reached between them, sliding her hand down to feel the outline of his cock through his pants. They both gasped, his out of pleasure and hers out of surprise, he was big. This is what a real man looks like, she thought to herself. She pushed him back and sliding down to her knees she saw the huge outline of his hardness. Reaching forward she pulled down his pants, setting his cock free and looking up at him as she slid her tongue over the tip, smiling before taking it in her mouth. 

She loved the look on his face as she moved her mouth up and down his cock, running her tongue against the underside. One hand circled his cock as the other ran up his thigh, cupping his balls. Now his fingers tangled in her hair urging her on. She took him into her throat, gagging slightly but holding him there. He groaned before stepping back, pulling himself free. 

“I’m going to finish already if you keep that up.” he said pulling his shirt over his head. She looked up him biting her lip to keep herself from moaning just from seeing naked body. Goddess, he was beautiful. For a moment she wondered why on earth she had waited so long. His eyes locked on her, “I’m also going to finish already if you keep that up” and then he was on her, his body pressing hers backwards against the cold stone of the floor. 

Byleth moaned as his hands slid down her body, fumbling to get her top off. She helped him pulling it over her head and releasing her breasts. She felt his cock grinding against her center and his teeth grazed over her nipple. He sucked her nipple into her mouth while sliding his hand in her shorts. She heard him let out a groan when he felt how wet she was, because she knew she was soaked. His fingers slid over her clit and found her opening. He slid one and then two fingers inside and her hips ground up against him, needing more. She moaned as his mouth moved from one nipple to the other, taking each into his mouth in turn. 

Pulling his hand out of her shorts, he sat back yanking her shorts and leggings down and sliding them off each leg. She gasped when he ran her tongue up her thigh. The talented fingers of one hand closed around her nipple, teasing and squeezing just hard enough as the other spread her legs wider, giving him easy access to her. His tongue slid up her thigh and along her slit, moving around her clit but not touching it. She felt like crying and she thought she heard herself start to beg. With a chuckle, his tongue slid over her clit and she felt her hips buck up toward his face. Her fingers tangled in his hair, urging him on.

He continued to tease her nipples with one hand as the other slid up her thigh and she felt a finger slide inside of her. “Sylv… oh goddess…” she was trying to tell him that she was about to cum, she was so close, but he already knew. He slid another finger inside of her, curling them up just right so they’d hit the spot inside of her that sent her over the edge. Her back arched and her toes curled as she screamed his name. He was relentless, sucking on clit into his mouth even when she started begging him to stop, even when it was too much. He seemed intent on drawing out every ounce of pleasure he could give her.

She lay back on the stone, sated, panting, trying to regain her strength and her wits. He slid back up her body smiling at her as he nuzzled the side of her face and kissing her neck as his hand lightly traced shapes down her torso. He hand one leg thrown over her, and she could feel his cock pushing against her side. He didn’t seem in a rush to get off, the opposite actually. He seemed perfectly content to lay there with her, on the hard stone, just touching her body. She rolled over on her side, facing him and kissed him, tasting herself on his mouth.

She deepened the kiss, running her hands over his body now, wanting to give him the same kind of pleasure he’d given her. She kissed his neck, his chest, and swirled her tongue over one nipple and then the other. She kissed him hard as she rolled him onto his back so she could straddle him. Her fingers closing around his cock and she positioned him below her entrance. Looking into his amber eyes, she slowly lowered herself onto him, savoring every centimeter as he slid into her pussy, filling her up.

She started off slow, taking her time as she ground her pussy on him, moving in slow languid circles. She watched his face, and he watched hers, his hands on her hips and hers on his chest. Leaning forward, she kissed him again as he moved inside her. She felt like she could stay like this forever. She rested her hands on the floor as he sat forward taking her breast into his mouth, she felt her pussy clench around him as his teeth grazed over her nipple. 

Taking the queue she started moving up and down on him, harder and faster than before, hearing her wetness every time she slammed back down on him. His hands circled around her, grabbing and kneading her ass, encouraging her on. She rode him hard, as hard as she could, sweat dripping off her of her body and mingling with his. 

She felt one hand slide down her ass, his finger gently probing her asshole. He looked up at her questioning and she moaned her response as his digit teased her before slipping inside. She felt herself slipping, losing control at the added intrusion. She slammed down hard, his cock hitting that place inside her that made her lose control, she ground her clit down on him, rocking as her thighs began to shake. 

Her pussy gripped him inside of her as she screamed, her fingernails digging into the skin on his chest and she felt his hips buck upward as warmth seeped into her pussy. They both came looking into each other’s eyes and Byleth swore he was the most beautiful human she had ever seen. She collapsed on top of him, neither of them seeming to want to break contact as his dick grew soft inside of her. Finally she sat up, moving off of him and planting her ass on the cold stone floor as she started fumbling with her leggings, trying to put them back on.

“What are you doing?” She heard him ask as he shifted behind her. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled, “getting dressed.” And then she leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss before standing up and gathering her remaining garments. “Prof…” she heard him stop and restart “Byleth, are you really just going to leave like that?” She turned and looked at him, he was sitting up now but had made no move to cover himself and she was caught off yet again by how stunning he was. “What do you want, Sylvain? Should we cuddle on the hard ground and act like this is something it wasn’t?”

She was a little confused when he looked momentarily stricken. “Okay, fine.” He shrugged, still looking at her. “Then what was this?” he asked. She had continued slipping on articles of clothing but stopped, walking back over to him. She reached down, running her fingers through his incredibly soft locks, yet again. “It was a fucking amazing time with two people that are really good at sex.” He stood up, not breaking eye contact and pressed her body against him again. Unbelievably she felt his cock stir against her stomach, getting hard again, and just like that she was wet again. “Is that all it was?” He whispered in her ear before kissing her neck.

“Sylvain” she said looking up at him. “What else is this supposed to be? Do you think I’m one of those naïve noble women that is under some kind of delusion that we’re meant to be?” He smiled down at her. “How do you know we’re not, Byleth?” She liked the way his name sounded on his lips, maybe too much. She pushed away from him, scanning the room for her shirt “Because I pay attention. You use women and I knew that going into this. I’m not expecting anything else.” He pulled her back in, using his hand to turn her head to look at him. He looked her in the eye. “I don’t sleep with women who want to have my baby so they can have my crest. I like their attention and I like kissing them but I don’t do what we just did with them.” 

She cocked her head, looking at him. “This…” she gestured toward the ground where they had just been together moments before, “was great but I’m not falling for your lines, Sylvain. This is what I needed and now we have a battle in just a few hours. We both need to go back to our quarters and get some rest.” He smiled, moving in closer, “Come with me to mine, or let me come to yours. We’ll get rest together.” She shook her head but smiled, rolling her eyes. “Goodbye Sylvain. I’ll see you at daybreak. I need you out there.” She picked up her boots and walked out of the greenhouse.

Just before the door closed behind her she heard him say, “I need you in here.” And she had a sneaking suspicion that this wasn’t going to be the one night stand she’d thought it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions and feelings. 
> 
> And sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took a turn I wasn't expecting...

Byleth stormed away from the encampment. They’d won, of course, but she’d never been so angry after a battle. Usually she was elated and ready to celebrate but today she was livid. She wanted to punch something, or someone. She wanted to punch that red headed freak right in his gorgeous face. She walked through the trees, trying to get away from everyone. When she was convinced she was alone she let out a scream, then another one punching the tree in front of her and scraping up her knuckles. She had blood on her, his blood, the enemy’s blood, but none of it was hers, not until now.

Sylvain, that stupid shit, had ridden his horse between her and a charging foot soldier. She’d had her hands full, fighting two to one already but he was just one lousy soldier. She could have handled him. She could have handled all of them. But there Sylvain was, riding in like the knight in shining armor coming to save the damsel in distress. And in that moment, he’d taken an arrow to the shoulder, one that had been meant for her. If he’d just stayed where he was, where he was supposed to be, where she’d told him to be, he’d been out of the line of fire. 

She swore her heart stopped in that moment. He had managed to stay on his horse and he killed the soldier but as she watched his blood streaming from under his armor and soaking his tunic, she couldn’t seem to think of anything else. Finally, after what seemed like days, the fighting ebbed, they were winning and she was able to get to him. He was pale from the blood loss and the arrow still stuck out of his shoulder. She’d managed to pull herself up on his horse, hands sliding in his slick blood when she gripped the saddle but she settled her body in front of him as his uninjured arm tightened around her. She’d directed the horse off the battlefield and to the medic’s tents. 

Then she had to leave him. She had to fucking leave him there, bleeding out, with no idea if that arrow had severed his heart or nicked something vital. She had other students, other lives, that depended on her. She couldn’t stay there, worrying only about that one life. She had to see the others through the battle, make sure the tides didn’t shift and ensure their defeat was inevitable.

She had mounted his horse, the horse that still had his blood on it, and had ridden back into the fray. There she fought, she fought with everything she had to end that battle as quickly and decisively as possible. She fought as if she was fighting for his life, not her own. It had worked and they had won. Edelgard was making her way over to her, ready to celebrate, when Byleth turned and walked the other direction, back to the encampment, back to the tent where she’d left him.

She heard him before she even got to the tent. As she walked in, Sylvain and the nurses were all laughing. He’d had them in stitches, flirting, she was sure of it. His shirt was off and there was clearly a wound in his shoulder. Now that the armor and blood was gone, she could see it was too high up to be too serious. It would heal and he would be fine other than the scar marring his perfect skin. He’d looked at her then, still smiling, “Hey By…” his voice had trailed off at the look on her face. “Get cleaned up and when we get back to the monastery I want to see you in my quarters.” And with that she turned and left. 

So here she was screaming into the trees because she couldn’t scream at him, at least not in front of the nurses and other wounded soldiers. She would scream at him when she got him alone though. She couldn’t fucking wait for it. She took a deep breath staring up into the trees. This was her fault. Last night never should have happened. If it hadn’t, he never would have thrown himself into harms way to protect her. He’d be safe. He wouldn’t be laughing in the infirmary tent, he’d be laughing with Felix and infuriating Ingrid. If last night hadn’t happened, she’d just be his professor, not someone he thought he needed to protect. This was on her.

She was still going to scream at him, but maybe she was going to apologize as well. If last night had not happened, would she still have felt the same level of fear when she’d seen his blood? Looking at her hands, she realized at least some of the blood still on them was his and she felt sick inside. She knew she still would have been afraid. She kept him close to her because they fought so well together, because he was strong and he always thought 5 steps ahead when they were in battle. He was her friend before he was her lover and she didn’t want to fucking lose him. Still she was certain that feeling his vitality so strongly had some impact on her.

She bent her hand feeling the sting in her knuckles. She deserved that. She kept doing it, bending her knuckles and feeling them sting, watching her own blood mingle with the blood that was already covering her hands. She walked back to the encampment as everyone was packing up and heading back to the monastery. They weren’t far, 5 miles maybe, it wouldn’t take them long to get back. She hung back preferring to walk alone. She could hear her students celebrating in the distance and she smiled, glad they were able to enjoy their victory.

When she got back to her quarters, she decided to wash first. She was covered in the blood of so many people she had struck down. She loved fighting. She was good at it but sometimes the loss of life staggered her. She often tried not to think about the individuals whose lives she ended and tended to focus on the overall strategy and trajectory of the battle itself. Yet it was hard to look into the eyes of the people she struck down and not have any of them stick with her. Sometimes those faces, the look in their eyes, would come back to her unbidden, and it staggered her.

Once she was clean, she got dressed, putting her bloody clothes in a pile to launder later. Then finally she poured herself some whiskey. She felt it burn on the way down and it felt so good, she moved her shoulders releasing the tension that had been building there. As she took another drink she heard a light knock on her door. The tension was back immediately. She knew he’d come and she had expected him as soon as they had returned but he hadn’t shown. They had been back hours and he decided to show up now, just when she was starting to come back to herself.

She threw open the door, “Where the fuck have you been?” Sylvain stood there, looking at her sheepishly. “I’m sorry professor. Manuela wanted to see me in the infirmary when I got back. She just wanted to take a look and make sure there is no risk of infection. I just got finished with her and came straight here. I promise.” His arm was in a sling and she was certain there were bandages under his uniform. In that moment he looked more like the boy he had been than the man he was becoming.

She took a step back letting him enter her room and then closed the door behind him. She walked past him, back to the desk where she’d left her whiskey and downed the rest of it. Turning to look at him she asked, as calmly as she could manage, “what was that today? Why the fuck did you do that?” He shrugged and winced, “you know how it gets in battle. I didn’t think the archers could make it that far. You had your hands full and I was open. I thought I’d ride down that soldier and make quick work of him.”

“But why were you paying attention to me, Sylvain? Why weren’t you focused on yourself and your men?” He laughed at that. “I’m always paying attention to you, Professor.” He smiled at her. Goddess, his smile was so damn disarming. “I do that stuff in every battle. I like fighting beside you. It just didn’t work today.” She looked at him, trying to recall previous battles, the times they’d fought together. She realized he was telling the truth about fighting together. He often moved with her, or moved away but then rejoined her. “You didn’t forget about the archers?” He laughed, “How would I forget about a bunch of guys with pointy sticks who are trying to impale me? I didn’t forget about them or stop paying attention. They could barely reach us where we were. I didn’t think they’d make it that far.”

He took a step toward her, tentatively, “Byleth, did you think this happened because of what we did last night?” She shrugged, turning away from him and moving across the room, feeling a little embarrassed. She looked out the window, crossing her arms. “I guess I worried it was. I was scared that I’d screwed up by being with you.” She felt him behind her now, not touching her but he was so close.

She turned, looking up into his face. “I was so scared when I saw you get hit, and then the blood. There was so much blood…” she trailed off, reaching up to touch his face. He leaned into her hand. “and then I had to just leave you there and go back to battle when all I wanted to do was stay.” He turned his head and kissed her palm. She pulled her hand away, crossing her arms and taking a step back, “I thought you were trying to save me out of some misguided notion of chivalry because of what we’d done.”

He laughed, “Byleth, when have you ever known me to be chivalrous?” She wasn’t laughing though. She thought about it. “All the time, when you think no one is watching.” He cocked his head at her, “It looks like I’m not the only one paying attention, professor.” She finally smiled at him then, feeling the ice in her heart cracking. Maybe this would have happened whether they’d had mind blowing sex the night before or not. Maybe she was overreacting. She threw her hands up, “okay fine, I overreacted and I’m sorry. 

That was when Sylvain reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand closer so he could look at her knuckles. “What did you do? You’re not Dedue. Were you trying to fight with your fists, without any gauntlets?” She shook her head, “No, that was from an enemy that doesn’t fight back.” He lifted his eyebrows giving her a look that let her know he wasn’t going to drop it that easily. “I was really angry, okay? I was so scared when I left you. I had to finish that battle when all I was thinking about was you and then I came back and there you were, laughing and flirting as always. I’d been so worried and you were more than fine, in a tent surrounded by women. You were in your element all along… So I punched a tree.”

She’d turned away from him again even though he still held onto her hand where he’d been examining her knuckles. “Now look who acted rashly.” He said and then she felt his lips on her hand, kissing each knuckle where the bark had broken her skin. He looked up at her then, his eyes on fire, and she would have sworn she watched his pupils dilate, “I like when you’re jealous.” She yanked her hand away and pushed him away from her. “Fuck you, Sylvain. I wasn’t jealous, I was pissed. I was scared.”

“Hey, hey, I’m sorry. I was teasing. I wasn’t flirting with those nurses, you know.” He was moving back toward her, “We were laughing because I was telling them stories from home to take my mind off of what they were doing. They had to cut that arrow out and they were making me tell them stories of when Felix used to sing soprano in the church choir. He’s lucky his voice finally dropped. We were all really starting to wonder. I promise you, I wasn’t having fun while you were scared and fighting. I was just trying to get through it.” 

He’d reached for her. His free hand circling her waist and pulling her close. “Please don’t be angry with me. I don’t think my heart can take another beating today.” He leaned down, resting his forehead against hers. “Thank you for the rescue. Really.” She sighed reaching her arms around him as well. “Don’t scare me like that again. Ever. Please?” He was hugging her close and she was beginning to feel the heat building between them. “I won’t, I promise. I’ll promise you anything—anything you want.” 

She fought the urge to let go of him again. She wanted to be here with him like this but she also didn’t want promises he wouldn’t keep. “Sylvain, please don’t say things you don’t mean. I meant it when I said I’m not one of those noble women you’re usually with.” His head pulled back, looking at her intensely, “and I meant it when I said I don’t sleep with women I don’t care about. I’m here with you because I do care about you. Please believe me.” 

She looked back at him and tried to decide if any part of her did believe him. “Okay, I believe you don’t sleep with ALL of them. I also know you tell them all that you care about them though. I know they think you’re dedicated to them but you’re not. I don’t know why I would be any different. I have a crest and I truly don’t give a shit about yours but that doesn’t mean you’re suddenly going to be different with me just because of it. I know what I’ve seen from you.” 

He looked hurt and let her go, taking a step back. He sat down on her bed, resting his head in his hands. She moved back to him, reaching out she brush backed the strands of hair that had fallen over his forehead. “I care about you, Sylvain. I care about the chivalrous man I see when you think no one is looking. I care about the brilliant officer and the fierce soldier. I care about the man who is loyal and loves his friends. I care about the man who isn’t driven solely by his crest. And I even care about the foolish man who says things to women that he doesn’t mean. You are my friend and nothing has changed that.”

He looked up at her, “I haven’t regretted any of my actions until now. Knowing that you won’t trust me when I’m telling you the truth, makes me hate myself for what I have done. I know I was just using the women who were using me because I was angry. I’ve known for a while that I needed to change though, maybe since you helped me see that my crest didn’t have to matter as much as I’d always thought it did. I’m going to change and I’m going to earn your trust. I want you to be able to believe me someday.”

She smiled at him and leaned down, kissing his forehead, “I’ll keep paying attention.” He smiled back at her as he stood up, wrapping his free hand back around her. He hugged her closely nuzzling his head into her neck, he kissed her there and she felt goose bumps pop up all over body. She pulled back “Sylvain, I’m not sure…” He shook his head. “You don’t have to trust me yet. This can be ‘just sex’ if that’s what you want. At least for now. I just want to be with you here and now. Just this once, if that’s all you’ll have me for. We’re both alive and that wasn’t a given this morning. I want to feel alive with you By.” 

She reached up, pulling his mouth back down to hers. She kissed him ferociously, with a passion she didn’t even realize she had. She did care about him and even though she didn’t believe he’d ever settle down with her she loved the man he was and she wanted him to know. He groaned into her mouth as his tongue explored her. She pulled on his bottom lip, teeth grazing against him as she pulled back. She started undoing the buttons on his shirt, slowly sliding it down his shoulders. She was careful moving his shirt away from the wound and down his arm with the sling.

When she finally had his shirt off, she saw the bandage, tinged red where blood had started to seep through. She leaned forward, kissing him lightly over the bandage, the way he had kissed her knuckles. She sat him down on the chair, thinking that would be the best place to keep his arm and shoulder immobile. There she began undressing for him. His eyes never waivered as he stared at her with an intensity she’d never seen. Slowly she removed her top, revealing her breasts. Her nipples were hard from want and she touched them lightly, enjoying the look on his face as he watched.

She hooked her thumbs under her shorts and tights, sliding each slowly down her legs before kicking them aside. She stood before him naked, feeling vulnerable but trying to fight the desire to cover herself. He let out a breath. “Are you sure I haven’t died because this must be what it feels like to meet the goddess.” She moved closer to him, standing between his legs. “You better stop it with the flowery words.” She said, looking down at him, mussing his hair. “I told you, I always tell you the truth.” He smiled up at her.

His hand reached out tracing a line up her thigh to hip. He kissed her navel as his hand moved further north, grabbing her breast and running rough callouses over her nipple. She ran her hands up his shoulders, fingers tangling in his hair at the nape of his neck as she leaned forward, kissing the top of his head. His mouth moved to her nipple, sliding his tongue over the hard nub before taking it into his mouth. Her back arched as she moaned at the feel of his hot mouth on her sensitive breast. 

She was standing between his legs and she felt his uninjured hand urging her forward until his erection rubbed against her leg. He took his time, moving from one breast to the other, using his tongue and his mouth to make her moan his name over and over. His hand sliding up her thigh and finding her clit, fingers dancing lightly over it, teasing and taunting her, taking her to the brink and then leaving. She felt herself quivering, as she gripped his shoulders to keep herself standing. She looked down, watching his copper head moving as his tongue made lazy circle around each nipple, down her stomach, where he licked and kissed her navel.

It felt like he was worshipping her. She’d never experienced anything like it. Most of her sexual experiences had been with mercenaries, quick and dirty. This was something different, it wasn’t fucking like she’d always known it and she felt her heart swell as she looked down at him. This wasn’t ‘just sex’ no matter how much she tried to convince herself it was. He looked up, his hand finding hers and pulling her onto his lap. The rough fabric of his pants rubbed against her bottom and she felt his hardness as her lips found his. She didn’t know how long she sat there, naked and content, his fingers teasing but never giving her release as they just made out. She never wanted to stop kissing him, to stop feeling his skin against hers. His mouth moved to her neck where he kissed and licked and sucked. She knew he was marking her and she didn’t even care. She wanted his marks on her.

She was panting and felt wanton, sitting nude on his lap feeling her pussy leaking all over his pants. His fingers pushing inside her, almost bringing her to orgasm, then sliding out of her yet again. Her hips moving of their own accord, grinding hard against his hard cock. She leaned forward, kissing him again, she couldn’t seem to taste his mouth enough, she’d never get her fill of it. Looking into his eyes, she whispered, “I want to feel you inside me.” He responded with an almost imperceptible nod. 

She moved off his lap, bending forward to help him undo his pants and she felt her heart race even faster when she saw his hard cock in the flesh. Bending down further she licked the precum off the tip before straddling him on the chair. She kept her eyes on his as her fingers slid around the base of his cock positioning him. His fingers dug into her hip and he let out a groan and she slid herself down on him. She loved the way he stretched her and filled her.

She moved lithely, taking him all the way inside her before releasing him, until he almost slid out, then taking him all the way back in until their bodies melded together. They moved together, hips meeting hips and their sighs and moans became one and the same. Their eyes never left each other’s, both conveying emotions that couldn’t quite be expressed in words. He wanted her to know his earnestness, his honestly, and that he worshiped her. She wanted him to know that, against her best intentions, she was falling for him, even if she couldn’t quite bring herself to trust him.

Their mouths continued to explore one another, tasting the saltiness of the sweat that was glistening on both of their skin. Byleth’s arms circled his neck as she grinded against him and he buried his head in her chest, licking and sucking and biting. Her pussy clenched around his cock every time his teeth grazed her skin. He seemed to like the sounds she was making and discovering what to do to bring those sounds out again and again. He was an adept lover, she was certain he’d had practice despite his assertions that he did not sleep with all of the women that his reputation would lead her to believe. 

She wanted to give him the same kind of pleasure he was giving and she did her best to meet his competency as she rode him, her rhythm increasing as she got closer to that point where she lost control. She felt it coming as her thighs began to shake, he felt it too and moved his head away from her chest, looking into her eyes, wanting to see her face in that moment. She gripped the chair behind him, grinding down hard as the electricity shot through her. She stared into his face losing herself in those amber eyes as her pussy spasmed around his cock. 

She felt his body tense under her and his fingers dig into her hip as warm fluid filled her pussy, his own orgasm quickly following hers. “Beyleth” he said her name when he came, his eyes going black and then her mouth was back on his. Kissing him deeply as her hips slowly stopped moving, resting on his lap, still straddling him, her head went to his shoulder, both panting and trying to catch their breath. His hand trailed through the sweat on her back, moving up and down soothing her as she came back down. When their breathing returned to normal, she ran her tongue across his collar bone, tasting his sweat and then kissed his shoulder before moving back. 

She sat up looking at him and smiled, his hand moved forward, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear as he smiled back at her. She recalled the night before, leaving him in the greenhouse after they’d finished and quickly decided that wasn’t what she wanted. She stood up, slowly getting off of him, loath to break contact. She reached down, helping him remove his pants that were now around him ankles, then grabbing his hand, she pulled him to her bed. 

They fell into it, still touching and kissing each other, mouths reaching for any skin they could find, fingers tracing slow trails across one another’s body. Byleth felt Sylvain’s arm snake around her and their legs tangled together. They both fell asleep like that, sated and content in one another’s arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is the chapter where they DTR. And Edlegard gets jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex and a lot of feelings. I don't know what I'm doing.
> 
> There will be more sex. I promise.

Byleth woke to knocking at the door. She opened her eyes to Sylvain’s looking back at her, waiting to see what she was going to do. Maybe if they stayed there, in her bed, in their own world, whoever was at the door would go away. She tucked her head into his chest but then the knocking came again, louder this time. “Stay here and be quiet” she whispered to Sylvain as she got out of bed, finding a blanket and wrapping it around her nakedness. She ran her fingers through her hair in a failed attempt to smooth out the tangles. Opening the door she saw Edelgard standing there. Edelgard’s expression was bright as she immediately started speaking, “Good morning, I just came by to see if you would go with me to see my father. Hubert and I are going to…” she started to push past Byleth and into the room.

Quickly Byleth stepped in front of her, blocking her entrance. Edelgard’s smile faltered as she paused, finally taking in Byleth’s appearance. Her brow furrowed, confusion sweeping across her face, and then her expression turned to anger. “Are those hickeys on your neck?” Edelgard asked, sounding angry. Byleth reached toward her neck, she’d forgotten about that. “Who is in there? What the hell have you been doing?” Edelgard asked, her voice rising. Byleth started to explain but realized there wasn’t really an explanation that Edelgard wanted to hear and she didn’t owe her one anyway.

Byleth sighed, “Edelgard, just go. We can talk later.” Edelgard put her hands on her hips, “I’m not going anywhere until I know who is in there with you.” Byleth shrugged, “Fine” and moved out of the doorway. Edelgard rushed past her, into the room. Sylvain was sitting up in bed, the sheet draped casually across his lap. Byleth felt her mouth water just looking at him, “Well good morning princess.” He smirked mockingly at Edelgard. She stood there, open mouthed, shocked into silence for once. 

Then she turned on Byleth, “Sylvain? Really? You’re going to just let him use you and spit you out like all of his other whores!” Byleth glared back at her, “So I guess you’re the only one who is allowed to use me then? As long as you get your way and everyone bends to your will it is okay?” Edelgard’s pale skin was turning red as her anger mounted. “You know I can’t just follow every whim like you two seem more than willing to do. I have responsibilities. You two are pathetic.”

Sylvain got out of bed, securing the sheet around his waist. Byleth felt him walk up behind her, kissing the top of her head. “Think what you want, Edelgard. Bylthe has made a new man out of me. That’s what you do when you love someone. You become the best version of yourself.” His hand slid around to her stomach, pressing her back flush against him. “You’re a fool if you really believe that. You both are.” She glared at Byleth, hatred in her eyes. Then she stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

Sylvain kissed the top of Byleth’s head again and she turned, wrapping her arms around him in a hug, burying her face in his chest. “Are you okay?” He asked. She looked up at him, nodding. “I needed to stop things with her. It was inevitable. It is actually a little easier this way.” Now he smirked at her, “Are you using me to make Edelgard jealous? Really, Byleth? After all of the crap you’ve been giving me about using women?” He said it jokingly and it really felt like he was teasing but she was certain there was some truth behind what he was saying. 

She smiled back at him, “Well it wasn’t my primary motivation but it is certainly an added benefit.” She heard his tone change, sounding more serious. “Why do you want to make her jealous, By?” She took a step back from him, feeling a more serious conversation coming on. She took a minute to think about it, deciding she should probably be as honest with him as she could, she owed him that. She was just coming to terms with all of it herself. “For a while I thought maybe something would work out with Edelgard. I came to care about her and for a time I thought she cared about me. I’ve known for months that it would never work though. She was using me for companionship but would never make a commitment to someone who wasn’t a noble and couldn’t make a great alliance for her. It seems like her ambition is the only thing that matters to her and I realized that she was also using me for my strength so that I will one day win battles for her.” Byleth sat back down on the bed, pensive.

“Realizing that hurt and I guess the petty part of me likes knowing that I have the power to hurt her back. The more important part of it though, is it helps me make a clean break, something that has needed to happen for a while. I’m sorry you feel used though.” She looked up at him, sincerity on her face. He smiled at her, “Hey, you don’t owe me anything. I told you this could be just sex for now. I’m going to earn your trust though. Just wait.” She laughed for a moment then remembered what he’d said to Edelgard.

“Did you mean it?” He looked confused. “Mean what?” She felt nervous and vulnerable in a way that made her heart race with fear. “that you become a better person when you love someone.” Now Sylvain blushed, looking embarrassed. He moved to the bed, sitting down next to her but not touching. “Yeah, Byleth. I meant that.” They both sat there silently for a minute, not looking at one another. He finally turned his head toward her. She saw resolve on his face when she looked back at him, “I do love you.” He almost whispered.

Then he stuttered and started to explain, “Remember when I told you I hated you. I really hated myself. I hated my crest and I hated that I’d let it control me so long. I was so angry and it pissed me off that you finally made me see that there was another way to live, even with a crest. Once I realized that, and realized I wanted to change, I also realized that I loved you. You’ve haunted my dreams since I met you. I thought I just wanted you because you’re sexy as hell but then I realized that I loved you because of who you were and how you live.” He shrugged. “It doesn’t hurt that you’re sexy as hell though.” “Sylvain, I…” he cut her off, placing his hand on her thigh. “I’m not asking you for anything other than time to show you that I’m being honest. You don’t have to respond. I didn’t tell you that to try to get something from you. I’m just being honest.” 

She smiled at him, placing her hand over his. “I do love you.” She said earnestly. “I don’t know if I’m IN love with you but I absolutely love you. You’ve driven me crazy since the day I got here—your flirting, your games, your refusing to take anything too seriously. You’ve been a good friend though and it broke my heart that you hated me, even though I don’t think I ever really believed you. You’re beautiful, loyal, brilliant, strong, and you care so much about the people important to you… I feel myself getting too attached and it scares me because as much as I wish I could, I just don’t fully trust that you won’t move on to someone else the second I do. Quite frankly, I’d rather love you as my friend than not have you at all.” She shrugged then grinned. “It doesn’t hurt that you’re sexy as hell though.”

He let out a chuckle, grinning at her, before becoming more serious. “I won’t hurt you, I will never move on.” She leaned her head against good his shoulder, lacing her fingers through his. “I really hope you’re right.” He lifted their hands to his mouth, kissing hers, “just tell me what you need and I’ll do it. I want this and I want to earn your trust but I also don’t want to rush you or push you into something before you’re ready. I’m fine with taking our time. You’re worth the wait, Byleth.”

She turned toward him, kissing him sweetly on the mouth. “Thank you.” She said pulling back. “What if we take step back?” She saw his jaw clench but he stayed quiet, fighting the urge to protest, which she appreciated. “I don’t mean we should stop seeing each other, but what if we court instead of making this all about sex? The first time, fucking you, it just being about getting off and having fun, was one thing. Last night was something else though and you know it. What happened last night scares me, Sylvain.”

He nodded, “You’re right. It was. The way I felt last night scares me too.” He wrapped his arm around her pulling her close. “Besides, getting to court the hottest chick at Garreg Mach isn’t exactly a bad deal. Hell, I get to court the hottest chick in Fodlan.” He said with a wink. She looked back at him contemplatively, trying to decide if she appreciated the compliment or if Sylvain was up to his old tricks. Ultimately she decided to go with the compliment, only time would tell if he was being truthful, and there was no way for her to sort through that now. She would just have to watch his actions and see what they told her. That was more important than any words he could tell her. 

She leaned forward, kissing him softly, her mouth opening slightly as his tongue reached out to meet hers. She was acutely aware that they were both still naked under their coverings as her body responded him. “Sylvain” she said, pulling away, “we need to bathe.” He gave her a wicked grin. She smacked his chest, “separately” she said rolling her eyes. “But you smell delicious” he said pulling her in closer. She laughed, pushing against him, “I do not and neither do you!” They were both laughing, his free hand holding on to her, his mouth reaching toward her skin as she tried to pull away. She felt his tongue slide against her clavicle. “Sylvain!” she yelled, giggling and pulling away. He looked at her devilishly and she rolled her eyes again, still laughing. This man would always have a way of endearing himself to her while making her feel completely exasperated.

She kissed him on the cheek then quickly moved out of his reach, turning she found her robe, dropping the blanket that she’d wrapped around her and slipping into it. When she looked back at him, he’d stopped grinning at her and his eyes were dark in a way that made her pulse quicken. He groaned, laying back on the bed. “You’re trying to kill me.” She laughed, bending forward and picking up his shirt. “Come on, let me help you get dressed. You need to bathe and then go to the infirmary and get that bandage changed.” He sighed, sitting up, “As you wish, Professor.” She kissed him again before helping him slide his arm into his shirt.

“How does it feel today?” he asked, motioning toward his shoulder. “It could be worse. It could be better. I was probably a little more overactive with it last night than I should have been.” He smirked but she felt a little guilty. “It was completely worth it” he said, leaning forward and kissing her chest through her robe.” She knelt down to help him with his pants, “I should probably say I’m sorry but I quite bring myself to apologize.” His free hand reached for her chin, pulling her face up to look at him, “I’d be disappointed if you ever apologized for that.” Then he kissed her again, smiling while he did.

He stood up and she helped him get fully dressed, both of their hands dancing over one another’s bodies, exchanging kisses as touches wherever they could. Finally she held his hand while they stood by the door. “Will Felix or someone help you out when you get back to your quarters?” She asked. “You really want Felix to help me bathe when you could just do it yourself?” He asked, raising his eyebrows. She bit her lip, smiling, “Thanks for the image. I’ll add that to my spank bank.” Then she let out a laugh at the genuinely shocked look on his face.

She kissed him again, wrapping her arms around him to hug him goodbye. He rested his forehead against hers. “I don’t want to leave” he sighed. “I know, I hate saying goodbye.” She agreed. “We could just stay in your bed all day.” He suggested, hopefulness crossing his face. “Do you want that wound to get infected?” She asked in all seriousness. “It would be worth it.” He responded, kissing her hairline. “No it wouldn’t. I need you…” and then his mouth was on hers again, kissing her hard, tongue pressing against hers and he pressed her body tightly against his.

Her arms tightened around him and she moaned into his mouth as felt his cock hardening against her stomach. He deepened the kiss, his hand moving down to cup her ass. His mouth moved to her neck, licking the marks he’d left there the night before and she moaned again as her fingers tangled in his hair. She was getting wet and she knew exactly what was about to happen if she didn’t make him leave now.

It took all of her will power but she took a step back, breaking contact with him, as they both panted. He looked at her, with an almost pained look on his face, “I’m scared to leave here. I’m scared when I do, you’ll change your mind.” He reached forward, his fingers trailing over her skin has he brushed her hair back away from her face. “I’m scared that when I leave here, we’ll never be like this again.” She smiled reassuringly at him, “Is it selfish that it makes me feel a little better that you’re also afraid? I can’t make you guarantees. We’ll have to figure this out as we go, but what if I meet you in the dining for lunch and then we can… I don’t know, fish or something since you’ll be taking a break from training for a while?”

He raised his eyebrows, “You know people will talk, right?” She shrugged, “Let them.” He forehead creased, “You know they’re going to say the same things Edelgard did, right? Maybe not as angrily, but they’re all going to tell you how awful I am.” She shrugged again. “Sylvain, I don’t care what they say. I meant it when I said I pay attention. I’ll keep paying attention to who you are and what you do, not what people say. I promise.” She stood on her toes and kissed him again. “Besides, if Edelgard hasn’t already told everyone, you know Hubert will.” They both laughed again. 

“Okay I’ll go bathe with Felix but, promise you’ll meet me in the dining hall?” She grinned widely. “I wouldn’t miss it.” They each reached for each other, hugging each other close before letting go. Byleth leaned against the door frame as she watched Sylvain walk away, him turning to look at her every few steps, sharing smiles as he made his way back toward his quarters. Byleth felt melancholy at their parting. It would be easier to hide under the covers and enjoy each other for as long as possible but she also knew that they had to face reality and see what it held for them. Closing the door, she touched her lips where he’d kissed her and she smiled.


	4. Post-Time Skip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing time and memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definite spoilers. You've been warned.

Byleth was in the dining hall truly enjoying the celebration. It didn’t feel like it had been five years but as she interacted with each of her former students, she realized how much they had changed and knew that it was undeniable. When she woke, she knew she had to return to the monastery. She’d made a vow after all. What she wasn’t expecting was to encounter Dimitri in quite the shape he was in. Nor was she expecting his recklessness in rushing into battle with just the two of them verses so many thieves. 

Still she had to admit that using those muscles again felt truly wonderful. She was shocked to learn in had been five years but she had to admit that it had obviously been some time given the ways Dimitri had changed. The eye patch and numerous new scars weren’t even the most obvious signs. One conversation with him and Byleth knew things had changed. He’d change. All of that loss and grief had taken its toll on Dimitri and although she was confused about where she’d been, she wished she’d been here with him, with all of her students.

Dimitri’s darkness scared her and his seeming carelessness for his own life as well as hers scared her even more. Yet she felt alive with her sword in her hands and hearing the clash of steal on steal, back here at the monastery, felt like coming home. Dimitri appeared to be an even better fighter than he’d been five years ago but the shear numbers of their enemy had concerned her.

When Annette and Mercedes had appeared, along with Gilbert and Ashe, she realized she should have expected them all along. They’d all made the same promise to return, and there they were. She felt her blood roar as the needed reinforcement arrived and she knew they would be able to route the enemy. That feeling of elation was nothing compared to the moment the others arrived. She’d been battling three thieves that surrounded her when she first spotted the Pegasus. Seeing Ingrid made her smile, she’d missed her. And then she saw Felix with her, the glint of metal on metal as he swung his sword and entered the fray.

She kept fighting, focused on the enemy as she watched them fall and she and her allies gained ground. Although she was focused on the battle, she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t wondered where he was. His friends were there but where was he? She ran up the stairs, taking out one thief and then another when she had heard the hooves. As she turned, her breath caught when she saw the auburn hair and Sylvain’s large frame mounted on the horse. He was as commanding as always as he dealt blow after blow. 

With the Blue Lion House back together, they had made quick work of the enemy. She felt so grateful for her students, her friends, as what turned from a possibly insurmountable battle with only herself and Dimitri, into an easy victory. Now they were back in the dining hall, raiding the old stores and celebrating both their victory and being together once again.

Dimitri had vanished into the darkness, clearly unwilling or unable to find any enjoyment, but the rest of the students had embraced her immediately. She had so many questions to answer. It all felt so strange. In her mind, no time at all had passed, just yesterday they had fought Edelgard’s army and Rhea had become the Immaculate One, but to everyone else, five years had passed. They shared stories and updated her on Edelgard’s conquests, Claude’s attempts to keep the Alliance neutral and the true threat that House Fraldarius and Gautier were dealing with.

While she tried her hardest to keep track of the new information and answer all of their questions, she couldn’t help that she was distracted. She felt ungrateful. She loved each of them but she truly did not care about the fashion updates that Mercedes and Annette seemed intent on giving her. Her eyes kept moving back to Sylvain. Everyone seemed happy to see her except the one person she wished had been. He’d kept his distance.

After the battle, she’d made her way to him, ready to embrace him but he’d looked at her with such a hard expression that it stopped her in her tracks. He’d merely said, “good to see you. Professor.” And then he’d walked away. He hadn’t spoken to her since. As everyone celebrated, Sylvain sat away from the group, seeming to sulk. Ingrid was attentive to him, and she watched others try to start conversations with him but he did not appear interested. She’d yet to see him even crack a smile. What had happened to her carefree Sylvain?

She knew there would be time—time to catch up, time to talk to talk to him, time to find out what the hell had happened to him so for now, she tried her hardest to focus on the students who wanted her attention and who had missed her. As the night worse on, and the drinks flowed, she found herself relaxing, even Felix seemed to be a little drunk and she smiled, thinking about the serious student he had been. 

As he stood up, he stumbled slightly, gripping her shoulder. She laughed out loud, “Felix! I always thought of you as graceful.” She laid her hand over his, looking up at him as he laughed as well. “Want to go to the training grounds? Drunk or not, I’m certain I could still best you.” She laughed again, “drink some water, Felix.” He feigned indignancy. “Well at least you’re still bossy. EVERYONE, she is still bossy.” Everyone laughed, mostly because it was so rare to see Felix cut loose like this.

Byleth’s head turned when she heard the crash, a chair was tipped over and she looked toward the doorway just in time to see the back of Sylvain as he retreated out of the dining hall. She got up, making her way toward the door. She wanted to follow him. She wanted to know what the hell was going on. Before she made it, she felt a hand on her arm, turning she saw Ingrid. “Give him a minute.” Ingrid said, an earnest expression on her face.

Byleth searched her expression for some clue as to what was happening. Ingrid smiled at her, maybe a little sadly, “Let his temper cool. He’s glad you’re back. He has waited five years for this.” Byleth shrugged, “He has a really interesting way of showing it.” Ingrid nodded. “He’s just confused. The years have been hard on him.” Byleth looked at her questioningly. “He looked for you for so long. There were no clues, no rumors, no hint that you were alive but he refused to accept that you were gone. Felix and I even took turns going on missions with him to make sure he didn’t do something stupid. He’s not the same Sylvain he was before.”

“Then why hasn’t he talked to me? Why has he kept his distance?” Ingrid shrugged. “I’m not sure but I think deep down he knew that you didn’t need him to rescue you because you could always take care of yourself. At some point he came to accept that you were either really truly gone or you didn’t want to be found.” Byleth nodded, understanding dawning on her. “So turning up here, like this, tells him I didn’t want to be found.” Ingrid nodded. “I’m not sure he believes you were sleeping for five years, Professor.” Byleth heard the doubt in Ingrid’s voice. Byleth tried to convey her sincerity, “I swear to you, it feels as if I was sleeping. For me, it feels like the battle was yesterday. If I wasn’t sleeping, I have no memory of what I was doing or what happened.” Byleth knew she sounded frustrated. 

Ingrid nodding knowingly “So it also feels like Sylvain has changed overnight?” She asked. Byleth sighed, “We were so close and now I feel like I don’t even know who he is.” Ingrid took a breath, “We knew what was gong on with you two. It was the happiest I’d seen him, and the most grounded I’d seen him. His laughter has gone but he’s still the person he was. He doesn’t smile like he used to but he’s still loyal and kind and…” her voice trailed off, like she wasn’t sure she should continue.

“What is it, Ingrid?” Byleth said encouragingly, wanting her to continue. “Professor, I haven’t seen him look at a woman since you left. I know he was trying to show you how much cared about you and prove to you that he could be a better man… he’s been doing that for the past five years even though you weren’t even here to see it.” Byleth felt her eyes filling with tears. She wanted to go to him and she issued a silent prayer that he would believe what she had to tell him. “I-I need to go find him.” Ingrid smiled. “He’ll get there, just be patient with him.” Byleth turned, leaving the dining hall and the laughter and smiles of her friends.

**********

Sylvain could have sworn his heart stopped in the moment he saw the flash of green hair as her sword swung down, killing the thief. He’d gone back to Garreg Mach against his better judgment. He didn’t want to be there with all the reminders of her, but he’d made the vow to return on this date and with Felix and Ingrid’s constant nagging, he supposed he didn’t have much of a choice. He was pretty convinced they would hog tie him and force him if he didn’t join them voluntarily. Ingrid’s constant worry was not abnormal, but when Felix joined her he knew his behavior must be concerning.

He’d spent the past five years chasing down every possible lead. He’d spent the first couple years convinced he would find her, guided by some delusion that she needed him save her. However over the course of time he’d come to realize that if she were alive she’d be perfectly capable of saving herself and returning to him. Then he’d made it his mission to kill her enemies and take down the people who were responsible for taking her away from him.

There were times he returned to Gautier lands, acting as the Margrave and fighting any threats on the border lands. If it weren’t for Felix and Ingrid he may have lost his humanity in much the same ways Dimitri had but they anchored him. He remembered the night two years ago when he’d been so close to taking out Edelgard and Hubert. He was certain that he could get through their guards by sheer will and determination. Felix had actually fought him to stop him from going, and his standing between Sylvain and certain death was the reason he was still there.

Since then he’d focused on his duties as the Margrave and tried hard to do what he could to support the resistance. When the time came that they were to return to Garreg Mach, he had preferred to stay at his home. He was so rarely in the mood for company these days. Yet Felix and Ingrid had shown up and all but forced him. The closer they got to Garreg Mach, the more the memories seemed to haunt him. She was always in his dreams, but when they set camp on the lands bordering the monastery’s, she’d appeared to him in such vivid detail that he couldn’t shake her.

When they’d heard the clash of battle and raced toward the sound, that’s what he thought he’d seen—the vision of ghost. He saw the flash of teal hair and briefly wondered if Rhea had somehow been found but then when he saw her move and as she came into view, he felt stuck to the spot. He watched Ingrid and Felix rush into the battle but he couldn’t move. He’d sat there on his mount and watched her moving lithely with all of the grace and strength he remembered as she cut down one enemy and then the next.

As he watched her, he was filled will relief but also a profound sense of longing and then as he realized she was okay, more than okay it seemed, he was overwhelmed with anger. Then he’d charged, taking solace in cutting down the enemy and watching the bodies fall. He didn’t know how many men he’d killed but at some point he’d ended up fighting next to her. It felt like old times and as his grief waned, his anger became so overwhelming that when the battle ended, he couldn’t even look at her.

Even after there was no one left to kill, he still felt the urge to damage something—or someone. When he’d seen her smiling and laughing with everyone, it was almost too much to handle. How could she just pretend like everything was fine, like she hadn’t abandoned them and left them to wolves for five fucking years? She teased Felix, like no time at all had passed. How could they all so easily act like everything was alright?

He stared out over the water of the lake, trying to catch his breath, trying to regain his equilibrium. She was back and she was safe. Shouldn’t he feel grateful and relieved? He just felt pissed. He thought back to that battle, that day it had all changed. It had been a month or more since they’d slept together but he’d taken to sneaking into her room at night. He had told her that he would change and he’d spent weeks showing her.

She was the only woman he looked at, the only one he thought about, and it made it simple. He didn’t even feel tempted on the occasions he’d run into women from the village whom he’d had past dalliances with. He spent his free time training with Felix or in the library studying strategies. Whenever he could, he’d spend his free time with Byleth, training, fishing, polishing weapons, eating together in the dining hall. Then finally, when he’d walked her home at night, she’d invited him inside. She’d told him that she had, indeed, been paying attention and he’d felt his hopes soar. Then they’d crawled in bed together where he’d simply held her while she slept and that alone had made him feel like the luckiest man in the world. 

The night before the battle of Garreg Mach, he’d gone to her room as he had been for the past several nights. She had already been in bed but the door was unlocked and he’d let himself in. Turning the handle quietly, he’d gone in. He removed his cloak but left his clothes on as he crawled into bed next to her. In retrospect, he guessed he should have expected it. She was never able to sleep the night before battle. The fact that she was in bed already should have triggered some sort of alarm but it hadn’t. He was simply grateful to be there—that she was allowing him further in.

He slid under the covers reaching for her, and to his surprise his hands slid across bare skin. He froze, fearing she’d forgotten that he would be there or thought he wouldn’t show up but as he started to remove his hands, he felt her mouth on his, smiling. He loved the way her fingers felt in his hair, pulling his mouth in harder against hers as their tongues tangled together.  
He ran his hands down her body, cupping her ass, and pressing her body firmly against his. Breathlessly, he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. “Are you sure?” In answer she slid her hand down his body, cupping his hard cock trough his pants, and in that moment he thought he’d explode right there, in his pants. Her mouth moving to his neck, sucking and then biting. 

He heard himself growl. It had been too long and right then, he wanted her more than he’d ever wanted anything else in the world. He rolled on top of her, feeling her legs spread around him, as he loomed over her. Her hands tugging at his shirt and helped her, sliding it over his head as his mouth moved down her body. Over the past few weeks he’d dreamed about that body and all of the things he wanted to do to it if she ever gave him the chance again, and here he was, where dreams come true.

The ways her body responded to him continue to astound him, and as always, he was paying attention to the way her body moved, what made her arch, and what made her mewl. His teeth grazed her nipple and as her back arched, he sucked it into his mouth before closing his teeth around it and tugging. She screamed and he paused briefly, worried he’d gone too far, but then he felt her hips gyrate against him as her fingers tangled through his hair, pulling his head closer to his body. He would do anything to see that reaction from her, over and over again.

Sylvain wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his days worshiping at the altar of the woman splayed beneath him. His mouth continued its descent down her body, relishing each sound she made and each move she made as her back arched and hips moved against him. His tongue tracing an intricate design down her body. He traced his mouth over her pelvic bone and down her hip before up one thigh and then the other. He knew he was teasing her but he wanted to savor this, and he wanted to hear her beg.

He alternated breathing hot air onto her sex and blowing lightly as he moved close and then moved away. He could hear her whimpering as her thighs shook and he used his hands to hold her hips against the bed. “S-sylvain” he heard her cry. He smiled against her skin, “What do you say, Professor?” and then she was begging him, asking him to ‘please’ do any number of unspeakable things to her. He slid his tongue over her slit, using his fingers to spread her open. He licked the tip around her clit without ever directly touching it. 

His other hand still rested across her hips, holding her down, and he had to exert more pressure to hold her in place as her body reacted, trying to move so that his mouth would be on that most sensitive part. He licked around her entrance, still teasing her, before dipping inside. He loved the way she tasted and he’d thought about doing this almost every time he saw her in her tiny little shorts, and still yet, she tasted even better than he remembered.

He fucked her with his tongue, feeling her fingers in his hair and her body quivering beneath him. As her pussy began to spasm around him, he pulled back and he heard her cry. Smiling against her thigh he traced his tongue down, teasing her again. He knew the more he let it build, the better the reward would be, and h wanted this to be something she’d never forget because he sure as hell wouldn’t either. 

He bit the inside of her thigh, then traced his tongue over it before blowing again on her clit and hearing her whine. Running his hands up her thighs, he lifted them higher then traced his tongue over her asshole. His tongue traced circles around her and he listened intently to the moans she was making, the ones he was causing. As the tip of his tongue rimmed her asshole, he slid a finger inside her. Moving in and out, feeling her wetness coat his hand. He slipped a second digit inside as his thumb rubbed mercilessly against her clit. Curling his fingers, he slid the tip of his tongue inside her, and then he let her go.

He felt her body tense and her moans turned to screams as she unfolded in front of him. Her body shaking and quaking as she screamed his name over and over. He kept it up until she came back down and the begging changed. Her hips moving to get away from him now instead of seeking out further contact. He removed his tongue and slid his hand out of her, using his hands to pin her body back to the bed.

He closed his mouth back over her clit, lips closing around it as his tongue danced over it, fast and hard. She was crying, hands trying to push his head away. He knew the overstimulation was too much but he also knew she could handle it. She could handle anything and if she endured, it would be worth it. So his mouth continued its brutal assault despite her protests and he felt his cock growing even harder at her cries. 

Then her body tensed and she went silent, unable to make a sound as he drained every last ounce of pleasure out of her. Her legs clamped down around his head and her body shook as liquid covered his face. He was so shocked that he almost stopped but then he was groaning into her pussy as he realized that what had just happened. He kept licking, cleaning her, tasting her, but was kind enough to avoid the most sensitive parts now. The bed was soaked but he didn’t care. He sat up, looking down at her as she covered her face with her arms.

It took him a second to realize that she was embarrassed but then he reached forward, prying her hands away from her face. He leaned forward, inches from her and whispered, “that was amazing” before taking her mouth again. She kissed him back, slowly and thoroughly and he knew she was tasting herself on him. She was all over him. 

He felt her hands opening his breeches and reaching inside. He groaned as he felt her wonderful fingers trace along his cock before taking him in her hand. He wondered briefly why the goddess had smiled on him. How had he gotten so lucky to be here now, with her? He slid his pants off and climbed back up her body, his head resting on the pillow next to her as her hand continued to pump his cock, knowing exactly how twist it in the way he liked. 

He kissed her cheek, her ear, her neck, her shoulder, and whatever skin he could find, as he rolled her over so they were spooning with his arms wrapped around her. His hard cock rubbed against her ass as she moved against him. He felt her open her legs as his cock moved further down, he moved his hips forward slightly, groaning as he felt himself start to enter her.

She was so warm and wet and it took all of his will power to move slowly. He felt her arms reach up, gripping the arm he had wrapped around her, as she moved her hips back, taking him all the way inside of her. Her finger nails dug into his skin as his teeth grazed her shoulder. The feel of her pussy stretched around his cock, enveloping him completely, almost made him lose all control. He began to move, slowly at first and then increasing her speed.

She turned her head back, searching for his mouth, and moaning into it as one of his hands moved south, finding her clit and rubbing it as he fucked her. His other hand teased her breasts, one and then the other. They were both getting close, he could tell. He pounded inside of her and she moved back against him, harder and harder. His hand rubbed her clit harder, wanting her to get there before he did. He could feel her pussy tightening around him and he growled. His other hand moved up, wrapping around her neck. Her hands tightened around his arm but didn’t try to pull it away. 

He tightened his hand around her neck, “don’t cum Byleth, not until I say you can.” His hand rubbed harder and he felt her bucking against him. He released his hold on her neck, letting her catch her breath. She whimpered one word, “Please.” Then he tightened his hold again, as he growled, “No.” He felt her body tense as she tried to hold off the orgasm and he smiled at her willingness to please him. He released his hold again, leaving his hand around her neck but letting his fingers loosen. He felt her hands still gripping his arm but she still hadn’t tried to make him stop.

As she panted, she gasped out his name. With that he felt himself losing control. He tightened his fingers around her neck again as his other hand rubbed her clit even harder. “Cum for me Byleth” he groaned into her ear. And she did. She was silent as his hand around her neck cut off her ability to cry out, his hands tightening as he shot himself into her, both of them quivering together with aftershocks.

He hugged her close, his face buried in her hair, uncertain if he’d ever be able to let go. He listened to her breathing return to normal as his fingers rubbed soothing circles down her torso. Her fingers caressing his arm and kissing the skin she could reach. Finally she turned toward him, moving to her other side so she was facing him. Her hand reached up, cupping his cheek as she kissed him. She whispered, “thank you.” As she rested her head on his shoulder. 

His hand reached up, gently stroking her hair, feeling the softness of her mint tresses against his fingertips. “I think I’m the one who should be thanking you. That was unexpected.” Her face turned up toward his. “Was it?” He laughed, “You know it was.” She smiled at him, “you mean you haven’t been coming here every night hoping that would happen. He remembered chuckling then. “I won’t say I hadn’t hoped we’d get here at some point but I’ve been coming here just because I want to be with you.”

She had kissed him again, then pulling back she’d looked at him and said, “I know. I’ve been paying attention.” He smiled at her, tucking tendrils of hair behind her ear. “I am the one that should say thank you. Thank you for letting me show you instead of just writing me off. I know that you weren’t obligated to give me a chance, especially given my past behavior.” He’d felt nervous then, but he had wanted her to know that he was sincere. She’d looked up him then, “That’s what you do when you love someone.” She’d said back to him, echoing the words he’d said to Edelgard.

He had wondered if he’d heard her correctly. He wasn’t sure what face he’d made but he remembered that she smiled very sweetly at him then and he thought his heart would burst. “I love you, Sylvain.” And she kissed him again. He’d felt at peace then, for the first time in a long time—maybe the first time ever. They’d held each other, spending the night in one another arms, knowing that they’d face their toughest enemy in the morning. 

And they’d gone in to battle together, as they had so many other times. He remembered feeling nervous when Byleth had gone off with Rhea but that was nothing compared to when he’d seen Byleth battling next to the beast. She was too far away, he had tried to get to her but he had failed. She had gone over that ledge and then she just vanished. That was when his heart ripped in two.

Sylvain sighed, maybe part of him was still in shock. He couldn’t fully accept that she was inside with the rest of their friends, drinking and laughing, as if nothing had happened. He remembered a time when drinking and laughing was all he cared about but now he stood at the end of the dock, staring out over the water of the lake, feeling resentful of the people who were able to do so with such ease. 

He’d spent so long, wanting nothing more than to see her one more time and now he was squandering it. He felt angry at himself but he couldn’t bring himself to face her. He’d made himself vulnerable to her in a way he never had with anyone else, and he didn’t know how to do it again. He didn’t know if he would survive doing it again. He was lost in thought that he hadn’t heard the foot steps approaching. Then he heard her voice, tentative, “Sylvain…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me why my brain does what it does. This is just what happened.

Byleth wasn’t sure what she expected, but as she watched his jaw clench she knew he was still angry. Maybe Ingrid had been right about letting his temper cool but she knew in her heart that she couldn’t be that close to him and not try, especially when she knew he was hurting. She wasn’t sure what to do but she took the first idea that popped in her head and hoped that her instincts wouldn’t steer her wrong. 

Stepping forward, she didn’t take her eyes off his as she reached for his hand. He flinched when she touched him and while she was tempted to stop her plan and reassure him, she was too afraid that he wouldn’t hear her or believe her. She’d told him that his actions meant more than words so now she hoped that her actions would mean more as well. 

She pulled on his hand as she turned, dragging him back toward the monastery and off the dock, but she didn’t go back to the dining hall. Turning, she pulled him toward the greenhouse. She felt the warmth of his big hand in her smaller one and she took some reassurance in the fact that while he wasn’t exactly coming voluntarily, he also wasn’t protesting. She reached for the handle of the door and pulled him inside then she locked it.

There she stood, staring at him. He looked back at her, tense with his jaw still clenched, but something else in his eyes. She wasn’t sure what it was but it wasn’t anger, at least not entirely. When she lifted her hands, they were shaking. She was nervous. What if this didn’t work? What if he left? What if he wouldn’t let her show him what he meant to her. 

With trembling hands, she reached up, unclasping her cloak and letting it fall to the ground around her. Her eyes remained on him. Next she removed her top, also dropping it to the ground. She felt the cold air against her breasts and her nipples hardened as she looked at him. A muscle in his jaw flinched but he’d yet to show any other reaction. She removed her boots, sliding them down her legs one at a time then stood back up, eyes looking into his, wanting more than anything to know what was happening in that beautiful head of his.

She slipped her hands under the waistband of her shorts sliding them and her tights down her legs. She stepped out of them, standing in front of him nude. She fought the urge to cover herself and was rewarded as she watched his pupils dilate. His eyes were dark and she felt more reassurance that, at the very least, she had that effect on him.

She took a step toward him, then another, and another, until she stood in front of him. He wasn’t looking at her now. He was staring somewhere off over her left shoulder. That was okay, he’d have to acknowledge her at some point. Swallowing hard, she knelt in front of him, dropping to her knees and placing her hands in her lap. She bowed her head and looked at his feet, giving herself to him, giving him control. She hoped he understood what her gift was and what it meant. She missed him and even in his anger, she trusted him. She wanted him to have her, body and soul. She wanted to please him and she wanted him to have her any way he desired.

She sat there for what seemed like ages, unwilling to move, anxiety creeping over her the longer it took. Finally she felt his hand on her head. She hadn’t realized she’d been holding her breath until it came out in a whoosh when she felt his contact. As she felt his hand on her head, petting her, his fingers touching her hair, and she moaned. Like lightening his fingers were in her hair, tangling and pulling her to her feet. She wanted to smile, it had worked, he was reacting like she’d hoped, but she worked to keep her face blank. 

Once she was standing, she wished she could look at his face, see what expressions she could read, but she kept her eyes down, wanting him to know she was docile and compliant. Then he growled, and his mouth was on her neck. She felt her hands grip his shirt, holding tightly as she opened her mouth fell open in ecstasy, relishing the assault. She felt his large hands on her, one hand on her back, pulling her to him in a tight grip and the other on her ass, fingers digging into her skin and pulling her up to the tip of her toes.

She knew from the past that she liked when he took control but she liked this even more than she’d expected. Her satisfaction wasn’t simply that he was responding to her after trying so hard to close her out but she was also getting off on his taking control of her and she could feel the wetness between her legs as she shuddered against him. 

She felt her back slam against the wall as he pressed himself against her. She had tried to stay quiet but when she felt his hardness against her stomach she moaned involuntarily. She felt his body tense as he took a step back. His hand moved to her chest, keeping her pinned against the wall as he looked into her face. This time she let herself look back. She was panting and she knew he’d left marks on her neck. She searched his face but she couldn’t read it. His expression still looked hard and vacant but his eyes still showed something else, something she wanted more of.

She wondered what he saw on her face, she felt sad but so hopeful. She wondered if he could tell, that while five years had not passed for her, she still missed the old Sylvain even in the few hours that they had been reunited. There was still a connection and she knew he couldn’t deny it, not when they were there together like this. His hand moved down her body, his fingers sliding between her legs. He was still standing away from her, with no contact except his hand. Her fingers slid against the stone wall behind her as she felt for something to hold onto, trying to find purchase.

She looked into his eyes as her mouth opened, breathing hard as his fingers teased her clit, her hips moving away from the wall and toward him, but he pushed her back. She was so wet and he easily slid two fingers inside of her. He knew what she needed and he curled his fingers just right, pushing against that spot inside of her, the one that made her legs shake. She bit her lip, trying to stop herself from crying out, but her eyes didn’t leave his.

She felt it building inside her, his fingers bringing her to the edge and just as the wave was about to crest his hand was gone, and then it came back down. His hand smacked against her pussy, hard, making her cry out. Her knees buckled and she started to fall but she braced herself on the wall behind her, barely able to keep herself standing. She felt tears in her eyes as she looked at the hard expression that was still on his face and despite that, she was even more turned on. She wanted to be his, so utterly and completely that she broke through whatever shell was holding him captive, and she took pleasure in being able to show him exactly how far she would go.

“Turn around.” He said it softly but sternly and she obeyed. She pressed the front of her body against the rough stone wall, the damp coldness soaking into her, goose bumps popping up all over her skin. Then his warm hands were against her ass, caressing her softly, so different than the harsh slap when he’d last touched her. His hot breath was on her neck and she felt his hair tickling her skin, his mouth so close to her but never making contact, yet making those goose bumps even more defined. Then his tongue reached out, licking the places where he had marked her and she heard herself whimper.

She heard him take a step back as his hands disappeared. She stayed where she was, frozen, unwilling to move. She didn’t know how long she stood there but it felt like ages. Part of her wondered if he was even still there but she knew he was. She could sense his presence in the room like a predator and she was his prey. Despite her curiosity, and despite the discomfort of her body pressed against the stone, she remained where she was, unwilling to break his command.

If she had a heartbeat, she was certain it would beat out of her chest. She felt nervous at the uncertainty of what he was doing or what would happen next. Then it came out of nowhere, just when she began to tire, transferring her weight from one foot and then the other. She heard it before she felt it, a cracking sound broke the silence and the she felt the stinging sensation on her ass. She gasped and then it happened again. Over and over, his hand came down, as she felt her ass growing warm.

Her back arched, enjoying the sensation of his hand falling on her. It hurt in all of the right ways, as she felt all of her blood rushing to her core. She knew she could stop it if she wanted to—if she needed to. She didn’t believe he would continue if she told him to stop. Time may have changed him but she realized she’d come to trust him implicitly. With that realization, she let out a sob. She had wanted to trust him but hadn’t been able to bring herself to, not fully, no matter how much she tried, but here in this moment she trusted this man her whole heart. It was his to have, to use, or even to break if he so choose, even though she knew he never would.

As she cried, she realized the blows had stopped coming. Turning her head she slowly looked over her shoulder, then letting go of the wall she stood facing him. His back was turned and he’d stepped away from her, his face buried in his hands. She took a tentative step toward him, then another, until her hands were wrapped around his arm, trying to pry his hands from his face. When she was finally able to see him fully, his face was red and he wouldn’t make eye contact with her. She moved, trying to step into his view but he kept his eyes averted.

She reached up toward his face but as her fingers made contact, he flinched. As he stepped away from her again, her stomach knotted as confusion took hold. She took another step toward him, she wasn’t giving up, she couldn’t. “Stay way from me.” His voice was restrained, as if he was holding in more pain than she could fathom. Still she continued forward, reaching for him, “No.” Her voice sounded firmer than she would have imagined, no hint of the quiver that she felt inside. He turned his back toward her again, “Byleth, I hurt you. Get away from me.” She heard his voice crack. 

Realization dawned on her, he was ashamed of what he’d just done, what she had enjoyed. She reached forward then, more confident, and grabbed his hand. She felt him trying to pull back, away from her but she persisted. Pulling his hand toward her body she guided it between her legs. His head shot toward her, a shocked expression on his face. She was still wet and she wanted him to know, “I enjoyed it.” She said, looking up at him, with no hint of shame. 

Her fingers guided his along her slit and she pressed his fingers inside of her. His eyes darkened but he stood there frozen, as his forehead creased. Both of her hands held his in place, refusing to let him move it until he accepted what she was saying. “But…” he said as his other hand reached for her face, fingertips touching the wetness that was still there from her tears. She smiled at him then, “My emotions overwhelmed me, because I’m so happy, so grateful to be here with you. I trust you.”

And then his mouth was on hers, tongues clashing as he lifted her up. Her arms wrapped around him and so did her legs, holding onto him as if her life depended on it. Then his mouth moved to her neck, her shoulder, and her chest. She moaned as his hands cupped her ass holding her up and she felt one tracing lower until his fingers slid back inside her. She buried her head in his neck, feeling his glorious tresses softly caressing her skin. She was losing control and felt her fingernails digging into the back of his shirt. Her orgasm swept over her as her body squeezed around him and she was certain she screamed, her body trembling against him.

She stayed like that a moment, catching her breath with his fingers inside her, her body molded against his and then slowly she released her grip, dropping one leg and then the other. Looking into his face she reached for his hand. Lifting it to her mouth as she licked his fingers, tasting herself on him, then she slid them both into her mouth, her tongue dancing across them as she licked them clean. His gaze was intense as he watched her and when her teeth grazed his knuckle, he let out a gasp.

Byleth dropped to her knees, nuzzling the hard bulge in his pants before reaching up and grabbing the waistband. She slid his pants down as he removed his shirt and her breath caught, his body as magnificent at it had always been. Her fingers reached up, tenderly tracing a scar on his abdomen, one that hadn’t been there before. She looked up at him, questioningly. “The Battle of Garreg Mach.” He said, solemnly. She nodded slightly at the realization of what that day had been--what it had meant for him, and all her comrades. 

She lifted up on her knees and pressed her mouth against the scar, gently, tenderly. His hand was back on her head, stroking her hair lightly, and she began moving her head. She pressed kisses around his navel and across his pelvic bone until her head dipped lower. She reached out her tongue, licking the tip of his cock, teasing the slit. Then tilting her head forward, she ran her tongue along the length of him, smiling when she heard him groan.

She looked up at him, wanting to watch his face as she closed her mouth around him, moving her head down his cock and taking him all the way inside. She felt him hit the back of her throat and began bobbing her head up and down. His hands tangled in her hair as she sped up the pace, taking him into her throat, over and over again. She felt saliva dripping down her chin and onto her tits as his hips began to move with her, fucking her face and making her gag. Her hands gripped his thighs, using him as leverage while she used her mouth on him. 

She slid her hands around his cock, pumping as her mouth went further down. She ran her tongue across his balls teasing them before closing her mouth around one side and then the other, hearing him groan his approval. Her tongue teasing circles around them as her fingers continued to grip and stroke his cock. Then she moved her head lower, tongue sliding over his skin and making its way toward his ass. She positioned herself between his legs and she felt his hands tremble as he braced himself against her head.

She circled his asshole, teasing him gently then slid her tongue over it again and again. She felt his cock jerk in her hand and she knew he was close. Moving her mouth back to his cock, she took him all the way in until his hair brushed her face. “I-I’m going… I’m going to…” his hands jerked in her hair but she kept her mouth on him, moving her head back but then right back down. She felt him holding back and she reached up, fingers gently teasing his balls and then she tasted the warm saltiness filling her mouth.

Sitting back she swallowed what she could but some dribbled out and down to her chest. As she stood up, she saw that his eyes were on her as he panted. She reached up, using two fingers to scoop up his cum, and then licked her fingers clean. She knew she was a mess, spit and cum on her face and tits but she didn’t make any moves to clean herself. She simply stood there, watching him, and waiting. Now that he was sated and the passion ebbed, she wanted to know what he would do next.

Then he smiled at her, the first smile she’d seen from him since they’d been reunited—and she smiled back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll are so sweet and so kind! I was planning 1 more chapter then got hit with major writers block on how to end this thing. This story just kind of poured out of me--smut, feelings, all of it. Now I keep typing a paragraph or two and then deleting it because I hate it. 
> 
> I will finish this. I promise. Please bear with me. Hopefully inspiration will strike soon.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I'm still not sure I'm happy with this. Maybe I'll rework the ending if inspiration ever strikes. Thanks for all the feedback :-)

“Come here.” He said, commanding her again and she didn’t hesitate. Stepping toward him she saw him reach for his shirt and Byleth felt fear grip her, afraid he was going to dress and leave her in much the same way she’d done to him their first night together. Instead he stepped toward her tenderly using it to clean her face and breasts. His hands trailed lightly over her skin and he gently tucked her hair behind her ear, kissing her on the temple. 

She watched as he found her found her cloak and spread it on the floor, lowering himself onto it he reached for her hand, pulling her down with him. She rested her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her as their legs tangled together. She loved laying there, listening to his heartbeat and feeling his body tangled around hers but she also felt the tension in the air. She was still scared of his reaction, nervous that he wouldn’t believe her, and terrified of breaking the revelry they found themselves in.

Therefore, she just laid there with him, her head on his broad chest as her fingers lazily danced across scar from the arrow wound from so long ago. She tried to think of what to say and how to start, but she was so afraid of spooking him, remembering what his reaction to her had been just a little while ago, so she stayed silent. His hand was running along her back, tracing her spine, when she felt him sigh. She braced herself, knowing that the time had come.

She turned her head, looking up at his face. He had his head propped on his other hand as he looked down at her and she realized she wasn’t sure how long he’d been looking down at the top of her head. The look on his face was piercing when he finally spoke. “I still can’t believe you’re here. I keep waiting for you to disappear. I’ve seen you so many times but you never stay.”

She reached her hand up, tracing her fingers along the lines of his jaw, “I won’t leave, not if I can help it.” She moved herself up, kissing him lightly “I promise.” She whispered as she pulled away. “You really can’t remember where you were?” He asked, sounding as if he was finally starting to entertain the idea that she was telling the truth. “It feels like I was asleep. Maybe I was dead. I don’t know, Sylvain.” It feels like that that battle was yesterday and now I’m back with everything…” she trailed off, giving him a pointed look “…and everyone changed.”

She sat up, tracing her fingers along the scar on his abdomen again, and then finding others. Before this war, his skin had been perfect and unmarred and now she found the scars from so many battles that she’d missed, that she hadn’t been next to him during, and she felt lost. His hand reached up, fingers interlacing with hers and he pulled her back down, kissing her hard. “I haven’t changed that much.” He said and then he smirked at her as he traced his hand along her side, grazing her breast. 

She felt an ache in her chest, she’d been waiting all day to see that smirk. She smiled, lifting her hand and running her fingers across his lips. “Ingrid said that…” He cut her off, sitting up. “Don’t listening to Ingrid. She doesn’t know what she’s talking about.” He said softly. She placed her hand on his shoulder, sitting beside him, she needed to know, “Ingrid said there isn’t, there hasn’t been… anyone else?” She heard the question in her own words. He didn’t look at her, or even acknowledge that she’d spoken, and just when she was ready to ask again, his voice came out rough “No Byleth, there hasn’t been anyone else. I love you.”

She felt her voice catch in her throat as she processed his words, “I’m sorry and I love you too.” Was the only thing she could think to say back to him. “You’re sorry?” He almost sounded angry. “I’m sorry I left you. I don’t know what happened but I’m sorry I was gone. I’m sorry you were sad. And I’m sorry you were alone.” She heard him take a ragged breath, a deep sigh, but his body stayed tense and she saw that muscle in his jaw clench again. “I wasn’t sad, I was fucking devastated.” His voice was rough but he looked at her then with his shining eyes, “I’m glad you’re back and I’m the one that should be sorry. I’m sorry for not telling you that sooner.” 

She reached forward, taking his face in her hands and kissed him, feeling his lips tentatively on hers even after everything they’d just done. Pulling back she looked at him, “I think this is complicated enough that it is okay that neither of us know exactly what to say or what to do.” He smiled at her again and her heart swelled. “You knew what to do.” He said hoarsely. “I didn’t know, I just hoped it would work, that it was the right thing.” He hugged her then, and she felt his lips against her head and his nose buried in her hair. She hugged him back feeling his hard muscles against her body and under her hands. “It was.” He whispered.

Then he was kissing her, pushing her down onto the hard ground, and she let him. Byleth relished being spread beneath him as his body pressed down, pinning her in place. Her tongue ran along his, searching his mouth and feeling his teeth. He grazed them along her bottom lip, nipping and biting before pillaging her mouth again and she moaned as she felt her fingernails graze his back. 

Pulling back he slid each his large hands down her arms until he found her wrists then he yanked them both above her head, restraining her. Byleth instantly felt herself growing wetter as he loomed over her, teasing and licking her lips, barely touching them. Her muscle strained as she tried to reach him, to taste him back. She let out a groan of frustration and saw him smirk down at her as he slid one of his legs between her thighs. 

His hands stayed on her wrists keeping her bound as his head moved slowly down her body, kissing and licking down her neck and chest. Her hips moved grinding herself on his leg as his mouth circled her breast, alternating licks and nips. His teeth graze across her nipple making her gasp before she felt his mouth close over it, sucking as his tongue ran over the nub and his soft tresses teased her skin.

She moaned and she begged as she rubbed her wet pussy against his thigh, trying to find friction, trying to find release. Blessedly he finally positioned his cock, sinking into her and she felt herself stretch, so full of him. His fingers interlaced with hers as his hips moved against her, slowly moving in and out. He leaned down, taking her mouth in his and her legs wrapped around him, pulling him in deeper, wanting to feel as much of him as she could. 

She struggled against his hands holding hers in place, she wanted to reach for him, to touch him but he would not release his hold. Pumping into her in long languid strokes that made her moan he smiled down at her. “I thought you liked when I was in control.” Panting, it took her a couple tries as she started sentences she couldn’t quite get out. “I do, I just want to touch you.” She pled. Then he smirked and she had a sinking feeling.

He let go of her wrists but he also pulled out of her, sitting back on his knees as he looked down at her. “Roll over. Now.” He had a glint in his eye that both excited her and made her nervous. As quickly as she could, she did what she was told. “Hands and knees, Byleth.” And again she rushed to comply. “Do you trust me?” She heard him ask again, quietly. “More than anyone.” She answered, without hesitation. 

She felt him behind her then, his hands spreading her apart and his cock at her entrance. Then he slammed into her, her arms almost giving out with the unexpected force but then she was quickly pushing back against him, back arched, relishing the feeling of stretching around him. His fingers dug into her hips and he slammed into her, hard, over and over and over. 

His hands moving to her ass and pulling her open, wider as she fucked herself on his cock. Then she felt his finger slide into her ass and she moaned even louder, pressing back harder against him. He moved it in and out to the same rhythm as his cock. There was something about being so full that she couldn’t get enough of and she reached down to rub her clit feeling so close to orgasm. 

Then she heard him, “Put your hand back on the ground Byleth.” Whimpering, she removed her hand from her soaked pussy. Then she felt him slide another finger into her ass. Then she was shaking and begging as he moved inside of her, begging him to let her cum, to find some release from the tension building inside her.

Then again, he was gone. She felt an ache at the absence of his fingers and cock that were just filling her. She started to turn around, to protest, but then caught herself. She stayed where she was, shaking. “Do you trust me?” He asked her again. She let out a sob. “Yes, Goddess. Yes I trust you. I trust you. I trust you. I trust you.” She nearly screamed the last one.

She felt his hand slide over her ass, and this time it felt wet. Then realization dawned on her as she felt his cock slide across her asshole. She tensed, knowing that intrusion would be so much more than his fingers had been. She felt his hand rub against he lower back, soothing. “Byleth, do you trust me?” She let out a breath and relaxed. She did trust him and she pushed back against his cock, feeling her ass stretching as the head slid inside. 

She heard him groan and she knew he was trying to hold back and go as slowly as possible but she liked it. He’d used her juices and his saliva but it still hurt, and it also felt really good too. She pushed back further, feeling him slide all the way in. He was leaning over her as he rubbed her back, “Are you okay?” He asked tenderly. Biting her lip, she looked over her shoulder at him and nodded. “Please fuck my ass now.” She felt a smack on her ass and then he was slamming into her as she moaned and panted. 

His fingers tangle in her hair as he pulled her up off her hands so her back was flush against his torso. His mouth found hers as he continued to move in and out of her, driving her mad. She felt his hand slide down her body until his fingers found her clit and she screamed. His mouth moving along her neck, teeth grazing and nipping. His fingers untangled from her hair and she turned her head toward his. “Sylvain, I’m yours. Completely.” 

He growled, using his free hand to pull her even tighter against him as he slammed into her even harder and faster. She felt his fingers slide into her pussy as his palm continued to rub against her clit. “You’re mine.” He growled in her ear as his hand wrapped around her neck. She was shaking and felt it building inside her. “Goddness, Sylain, can I cum?” She asked him without thinking about it, knowing innately that she had given him control. 

She felt the hand around her neck squeeze as he whispered “Yes, cum for me. Now.” Then she felt the most intense orgasm she’d ever had hit her as stars danced across her eyes. Her silent scream stopped by the lack of oxygen making her lose complete control. She heard his breathing increase and felt a warmth inside of her and she knew he had cum too. He released his hold on her neck but kept her pressed tightly against him as her head lulled back on his shoulder while she gasped for breath. 

He laid them both back down on the cloak that was still on the ground but slightly more rumpled than before. His fingers laced through hers, bodies pressed together as they spooned. “I’m yours too, you know?” She heard him whisper. “Since the last time we did this in here. From that moment, I was yours.” She rolled over and looked at him. “I know.” She smiled at him before leaning forward to kiss him again, and again. This is what a real man looks like.


End file.
